Resident Evil: Deadly Slience Zach Edition
by JillSandwichValentine
Summary: My Story includes RE5 aftermath. SPOILERS! Skip Sheva if you didn't spoil your self or beat the game yet. well... This is it so far.


_Damn! I'm already late! Why now?!_

Zach looked around for the keys to the car. "Damn it! Jill and Chris are so going to be pissed!" Zach said to himself as he found them. "Duh… That's where…" Zach picked up the keys to the car off the table and ran out to the car after locking down his house. "I best hurry." He started the car, the engine making a sound of a growling dog, as the _Riot! _CD played. "All these killings are like the ones in 1998… After Raccoon City got destroyed and rebuilt, these killings are happening again. AGH! 20 minutes before the meeting!!!" Zach drove off when he remembered something.

_Zach… Hope you're safe… I'll be fine. You have to stop it!_

Zach shook his head. "Mom, you're out still living… Hopefully, you're not infected." He remembered when zombies invaded the streets of his neighborhood. His mother fought off the zombies and gave Zach an escape. His father drove off with his grandparents. "Alaska was a chance for me… but the city is sealed in here… We're good here in the RC." Zach parked his car in the farthest spot since no one parked in that area. "10 minutes… I got to grab a cup of joe and prepare!" Zach grabbed his keys, locked the car and ran to the coffee vender.

"Hey, Zach, What's up?" Chris greeted Zach with. "You ready for the briefing? It starts in 5 minutes."

_Thank god I'm not late, just not prepared._

"Uh, Yeah! I am ready!" Zach lied out. "The briefing is about the forest incidents right?"

"Yes, Good thing you remembered. Others forgot. It's a good thing RC is sealed."

"Oh, Of course. Does Jill still carry her map? Of the mansion?"

"She gave it to me, so no and yes." Chris said, and then gave a small smile. "Meetings about to start. Coming?" and then walked up.

"Y-Yes sir!" Zach stuttered out, and then ran to catch up with Chris. Zach got nervous as he entered the briefing room.

_Crap! I am SO not ready. NOT AT ALL!!!! AGH! I got to work it as I go along._

Zach took his seat along with Chris, Jill, and all the rest of the _S.T.A.R.S._ members.

"So does anyone have an idea of what we should do now?" Jill spoke up. "No one hm. NO ONE?" She angrily shouted.

Zach raised his hand slowly out of fear. "I-I do M-Ms. V-V-Valentine."

"Please, relax and call me Jill. And what is the idea?"

"We go back to the mansion, in a group of ten. Land on the heliport and explore it, the mansion got rebuilt like it was exactly like it was before, right?"

Everyone but Jill and Chris laughed. "Yeah right, There is no way I'm going!" one man chuckled out.

"Same here!" another guy said. Soon most of the _S.T.A.R.S _members agreed.

"Hmm… Not a bad idea." Chris said. "I mean, the labs are the only place to look. That's where all the accidents happened."

_Well that's a relief Chris is on my side… Barry could make me a Jill Sandwich Haha. Stupid inside jokes…_

"Good point Chris. Too bad Barry resigned… Anyhow, about the plan, We dispatch Bravo in first, then Alpha to back up. Zach, You're Alpha. Rebecca, Alpha. Me and Chris, Alpha, and Brad, You're our Alpha pilot. Then, Let's see… Sheva, Bravo captain. Then Kevin, Brandy, Kelly, You all are Bravo, Then Joey. Bravo pilot, is that all clear?" Jill Explained.

"Right Captain" everyone said except Chris.

(-) (-) (-)

_After Africa, This been a relief time. Kijuju was a major pain in the ass. After Wesker burned in the lava… I don't know if he might come back… The T-virus is very powerful so… _

"Sheva, You okay?" Chris asked. He had that worried look on his face like he always does when he saw Sheva stare into blank space.

"Y-yeah, Just thinking, that's all." She replied back. After all she learned of all the past experiences Chris and Jill went through, She worried. "What would happen if Wesker returned?" Sheva shivered when asking that to Chris, hoping he doesn't freak.

"We would kick his ass again! We killed him once, we can do it again!" Chris shouted with a strained _ANGER _type of voice. He relaxed after he shouted it. "Don't worry Sheva. Little chances are that he survived it. You won't have to worry."

_That's what I hope._


End file.
